Ammy's surprise
by Moonleck
Summary: Ammy had another dream about him. He was the only thing on her mind. Allen had another dream about them being together and he wanted to tell her his true feelings. AmaterasuXoc. Warning contains Lemons.


**Me: **Well it is finally time. I will be in one of my own stories. Not one of my oc's. This time though it will be with Ammy.

**Amaterasu:** This better be good for getting me out of bed at like midnight.

**Me: **It is *smirks* Besides the only reason why it's midnight is because I wrote this at midnight in Japan. Well onto the story

* * *

She was sleeping out in the moonlight. She was having yet another dream about him.

_She was sitting with him in her anthro form. They were both naked sitting down on the bed. She turned and leaned in. He turned towards her and leaned in breaking the gap and kissing here._

She woke with a start panting. That was the third time that night that she had dreamed of him. She couldn't get her mind off of him since he had helped her save the world. She was wondering if he was having the same thoughts. Ammy let out a sigh as she concluded that he wasn't. How wrong she was.

He woke up with a start he had had this dream before but it seemed all too real this time. He had always thought of her as a close friend, but his heart kept telling him that they could be closer than that though. Allen just sat there going over all this through his mind. He looked outside and saw that she was awake. He walked outside and sat beside Ammy. "Hellos Allen can't sleep either?"

"No. I keep having these weird dreams about someone."

"Really? So do I. I would like to talk to you about them, but I don't know how you would react."

"You can tell me. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Well alright." She took a deep breath calming herself. "The dreams I keep having about are about a good friend of mine. I don't know if he would feel the same way I would, but I would hope that he would stay my friend even if I told him and he didn't."

"Well Ammy who's this friend you're talking about?"

"Why isn't it obvious? It's you." He stared at her in shock then smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

"Well The dreams I've been having are probably like yours. They are about you." She was so happy that she gave him a lick on his cheek. He chuckled to himself. He was then blinded by a flash of light. When he could see he saw Ammy standing there in her anthro form. "Yep exactly like my dream. Why don't we take this inside." He grabbed her hand and led her inside. She sat there on the bed as he stripped himself down. He sat next to her on the bed. They were sitting side by die. She turned and leaned in. He had turned and leaned in breaking the gap and kissing her. They broke the kiss.

"This is exactly what happened in the dream." She leaned in and kissed him with more passion. She started to lick at his lower lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. He opened up letting her explore his mouth with her dog-like tongue. He pulled back as the need for oxygen arose. Speaking of rising he has slowly started to get a hard-on from being there with Ammy and her gorgeous figure.

Ammy noticed this and pushed him down on the bed positioning her head over his raging 8'' erection. She had also placed her pussy at his face. He gave it a lick and found that it tasted like Apples and cranberries. She elicited a small moan as he did this. She gave his cock a lick and put all 8'' in her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down as he began to lick at her lips with more speed. After a while they had both felt their climax coming. They went faster and soon they both came all over each others face.

"Well now with that out of the way I only have one question. How would you like me to take you?" He was already raging hard as he said that.

"Well I was thinking that you could take me like the wolf bitch I am." He gave a smile and a small nod. He had always dreamed of taking like that.

"Your wish is my command." He got up and she got onto her hands and knees. He placed his cock at her dripping wet pussy. She gave a small nod. He went in and felt a wall as he entered her halfway. She blushed at this. She was still a virgin at the age of...(author and character talk: get's slapped in back of head."Ammy! what was that for?" "You will not tell them my age or you will die." "Fine.") He pulled back and she gave him a small nod and pushed in breaking her hymen. She started to scream but he kissed her to stop from screaming. He let a few moments pass as she adjusted to him. When she was adjusted he started to go slowly at first but went faster as time went on. When he could finally feel his climax coming he went as fast as he could. "I'm Cumming!' He came into her pussy as her walls clenched down onto him. He fell to his side and closed his eyes. When he opened them Ammy was staring at him. She was surprise as he took another form before her eyes. "What is there something on face?"

"No you just never told me you were part wolf."

"Oh well I guess I shouldn't hide it from you. I am no ordinary wolf. I am the deity of the moon. I am as old as you Ammy. I have always loved you." She transformed back into her regular form.

"Well I think you look better that way." They both curled their tails around one another and fell asleep both snuggling up to each other.

* * *

**Me:** Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I was also the moon deity in this story also.

**Ammy: **Yeah yeah. You get to come with me and get ready for round three. *she walked over and grabbed his hand*

**Me: **Hold on. Well I hope you enjoyed this story like you enjoyed my others. *gets dragged into other room* Peace


End file.
